villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jacques Schnee
Jacques Schnee is a major antagonist of the American animated webseries RWBY, as well as its Japanese manga adaptation/prequel of the same name. He is the President of the Schnee Dust Company, the husband of Willow Schnee, and the father of Winter, Weiss and Whitley Schnee. He is voiced by Jason Douglas, who also voiced Beerus in the English dubbed version of Dragon Ball Super, and Aokiji in the English dubbed version of One Piece. History Past In his youth, Jacques married Willow, the daughter of Nicholas Schnee, founder and head of the Schnee Dust Company. After Nicholas' health began to fail, Jacques convinced Nicholas to allow him be his successor, taking the Schnee surname as his own and inheriting the company. Jacques later became the father to his daughters Winter and Weiss and his son Whitley. Winter left to join the Atlesian military as a Specialist. His second daughter named Weiss left for Beacon Academy to study and become a Huntress. It is stated that Jacques was displeased with Winter and Weiss for their decisions. Winter joined the military and Weiss going to Beacon rather than Atlas. At some point he retaliated against Winter by cutting her off from the family fortune. Under Jacques' leadership, the company operate began in a "moral gray area". It soon became infamous for its "questionable business partners" and the continued use of Faunus slave labor, despite the fact that it had been made illegal. This caused the company to become a target to the Faunus group known as the White Fang, who began terrorizing, kidnapping and killing the board members of the company and sabotaging shipments and projects. Manga Jacques appears in Chapters 3 and 4 of the manga. According to Weiss, as a child, Jacques always had extremely high expectations on Weiss to test her worth. When Jacques learned that Weiss wanted to move away to study at Beacon Academy instead of Atlas, he and his Secretary tested Weiss' skill by forcing her to fight in a dangerous battle with an Arma Gigas. Volume 3 At the Vytal Festival, Jacques calls Weiss, but she refuses to answer. Later on, Jacques cancels Weiss' credit card, cutting her off from the family fortune. After the following attack in Vale and Beacon, Jacques then goes to Vale to bring Weiss back to Atlas where he believes that it is safe. Volume 4 Weiss is called to meet Jacques in his study, Weiss enters the room seeing her father arguing with James Ironwood about his embargo of exporting Dust. After Ironwood left, Jacques tells Weiss that she will be performing vocals at the charity event for the SDC. Jacques is present at the charity concert and the after-party where he debates with other party guests about politics and Faunus discrimination. After Weiss overhears one of the guests mocking what happened to Vale, she loses her temper and accidentally summons the avatar of a Boarbatusk, disrupting the party and endangering the guests. After the charity event, Jacques then scolds Weiss for her temper. Weiss than tells her she wants to leave Atlas, but Jacques denies her. Weiss then tells her father that the Schnee name is her responsibility, and that he just married into the name. This causes Jacques to get angry and discipline Weiss by slapping her across the face. After they argue, Jacques grounds Weiss and tells her that Whitley will be the new heir to the Schnee Dust Company. Weiss, determined to help her friends, escapes and heads to Mistral, and Jacques has her declared missing. Volume 7 Weiss meets up with her friends and saves Mistral, then they make their way to Atlas to deliver the Relic of Knowledge to General James Ironwood, who promotes them all to official Huntsmen and Huntresses. Jacques is angry that Weiss is siding with Ironwood, but continues to allow it in order to keep Ironwood at bay. Jacques is in competition with local vigilante Robyn Hill for a spot on Atlas' council, and shifts the blame for any of the unjust acts he commits to Ironwood and Hill in order to keep his status and chances of winning the election. He is soon approached by Arthur Watts, who offers to rig the election for Jacques if the latter gives him access to Mantle's computer systems. Jacques agrees, not knowing that Watt's plans are far more sinister than just rigging the election. On the day of the election, Watts and Tyrian Callows stage a massacre of Hill's supporters, blaming the Atlas military, and hack the election and make it so Jacques won. In order to celebrate his victory and to try and finally interrogate Ironwood as to his secrets, Jacques invites Ironwood, Hill, and the council over to Schnee Manor for a party. Weiss sneaks away, and finds that her mother Willow has been spying of Jacques with hidden cameras, and knows about the rigged election. Weiss presents the footage to Ironwood, Hill, and the council, and Jacques tries to flee, but Weiss arrests him. When she explains that Watts has shut off the heat and security systems in Mantle, Jacques is shocked and disturbed, saying that all he wanted was to win the election, not cause death or chaos. Weiss goes to fight the incoming Grimm, and Jacques is handcuffed and taken away by Atlas police. Quotes Gallery V3 12 00191.png|Weiss returning to Atlas with her father. Vol4op 00016.png|Jacques at home, in the Volume 4 opening. V4 02 00024.png V4 02 00030.png|Looking back at the person he admires most. V4 02 00028.png|The interior of Jacques' master study. V4 02 00027.png|"Did you forget your manners while you were away?" V4_06_00018.png|Jacques and his son fail to give Weiss a round of applause. V4 11 00031.png|Ironwood threatens Jacques to close the borders of Altas. V4_11_00033.png File:V7_09_00101.png|Jacques is arrested by the Atlas Military. Trivia *His first name is the French equivalent of the name James, which originates from Jacob. This name means "someone who grasps at the heels" or "supplanter", which fits him well given his backstory. *His pre-marriage surname "Gelè" means "frost" or "frozen" in French. *He alludes to Jack Frost, a folklore character associated with mischief and spreading ice and cold. This is reflected in his cold personality. *Like the rest of his family, his adopted surname means "snow" in German. *A picture of Weiss and her father from "End of the Beginning" was used to promote the Father's Day sales at the Rooster Teeth Store on June 19, 2016. *Weiss' father was originally intended to appear in the Volume 1 Opening. He can be seen as a mysterious figure in the original storyboards featured as extras on the DVD release of Volume 1. *In the Japanese dubbed version, Jacques is voiced by Madoka Shiga. External links *[http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Jacques_Schnee Jacques Schnee on the RWBY Wiki]. Navigation Category:RWBY Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Related to Hero Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Greedy Category:Social Darwinists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Elderly Category:Elitist Category:Necessary Evil Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Polluters Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Non-Action Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Parents Category:Betrayed Category:Golddiggers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Aristocrats Category:Spouses Category:Gaolers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Charismatic Category:Archenemy Category:Egotist Category:Master of Hero Category:Tyrants Category:Criminals Category:Disciplinarians Category:Slaver Category:Symbolic Category:Usurper Category:Deal Makers Category:Extortionists Category:Conspirators Category:Cheater Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Pawns Category:Imprisoned Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Terrorists Category:Remorseful Category:Master Manipulator